Su presencia
by Kuraudea
Summary: La vida de una mujer sola, no suele ser tan fácil como se aparenta. Sin embargo, hay necesidades que brotan naturalmente; Milk desea tener una motivación para seguir adelante en su pacífica vida en Paoz y así, revivir otra vez la mitad de su corazón apocado por el gris de la tristeza desde aquella trágica y victoriosa batalla. [Goku x Milk] [One Shot]
**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Su presencia._**

.

.

.

 _«Con tu presencia se evocan los más bellos recuerdos; hermoso e inigualable es tu valentía. Porque simplemente eres un ser de luz que iluminas nuestro camino; un ángel guardián que cuidarás de nosotros por siempre»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esa noche no supo si lo que realmente pasó fue real o un simple sueño. Su necesidad como mujer, quizás, la llevó alucinar y crear una situación fantasma. ¿Qué acaso estaba loca? ¿de verdad lo extrañaba tanto? Aunque de algo si estaba segura, y era que su piel se había impregnado de un olor muy familiar. Recordó vagamente una mirada negra, sintió amor florecer dentro de ella y, si el oído no le falló, escuchó con claridad susurrar de aquellos labios su nombre:

 _—Milk ..._

Al levantarse se desprendió de las sábanas y desde ahí, algo estuvo mal. Se contempló desnuda frente al espejo que estaba incrustado en la pared con decorados de madera. El reflejo vilmente le mostró la blancura de su cuerpo que desde hacía tiempo no era manipulado por nadie. Era obvio, había luto en su corazón. Ese detalle la abrumaba bastante, porque técnicamente era joven; se negaba a un largo camino por el cual continuar con ilusiones nuevas, o quizás sentía miedos por experimentarlas egoístamente sin él. Sin más agitó su cabeza y volvió en sí, ¿dónde estaban sus prendas? ¿dónde? Y al dar un paso, con el pie sintió su bata justamente en el suelo. Volteó hacia abajo, tragó saliva y la tomó llevándola directamente a su pecho acelerado con esa sensación de calor.

Pero ¿qué había pasado?

Procedió a vestirse con la prenda de lencería blanca; de la mesa de noche tomó una jarra de cristal y sirvió agua fresca en el vaso. Bebió a prisa, sus labios sedientos se lo exigían a gritos; del cajón sacó un medicamento que desde hacía meses el doctor del poblado más cercado le había recomendado para que «supuestamente» llevará una «vida normal». Le era frustrante que le tuvieron compasión, no podía salir hacer las compras para la comida sin que cuchichearan a sus espaldas—Es la viuda de Son—que los demás le sintieran lastima por su viudez era injusto. Como tan injusto era que todo mundo viviera en paz gracias a su hombre y no por aquel impostor de basura que salía en la televisión llevándose todos los méritos—frunció las cejas—lo más bochornoso era que se hacía llamar «El campeón del Mundo»

—No tiene vergüenza ese tipo— se dijo así misma en voz alta.

No había otra cosa más destructiva que los medios de comunicación. Si a Goku o a su hijo se les hubiera dado los méritos justos por la victoria del torneo, al menos su condición económica sería más tolerable.

La Tierra junto con sus amenazas de peligro habían desaparecido. Todo fue paz a partir de ese día, pero, ¿Había paz en ella? Prácticamente su alegría se había perdido por completo, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. En efecto, sintió felicidad por el fin del « Torneo de Cell» pero era algo inexplicable, eran sentimientos encontrados de alegría y tristeza; cuando muchos festejaban ella sintió dolor, un amargo dolor que pese a brincar frente al televisor festejando el triunfo de sus hombres; sentía haber perdido una parte muy importante de ella. Su corazón se partió en dos desde entonces.

Al estabilizar sus emociones suspiró hondo para saciarse del aire más puro de Paoz que entraba por la ventana.

Fue hacia ésta. Con pereza estiró los brazos y al dirigir su vista al exterior, apreció con serenidad el ambiente. Como de costumbre y sin ser nada novedoso, observó los largos troncos de los árboles decorar el entorno y se escuchaba el ruido natural de los ríos cantar en su torrente lenguaje, salpicando las rocas y dándole vida a los campos como la fuente vital que representaba para todos en el planeta Tierra. Tal escenario le hizo meditar sobre qué difícil había sido todo a raíz de «su partida». Todo el peso cayó en ella sin previo aviso. Obviamente tenía la ayuda de su padre Ox Satán, pero aún así el dinero que le correspondía de su herencia estaba por agotarse. Por lo tanto se vio obligada aprovechar las bendiciones de las tierras; sembró con sus propias manos y sudor para adquirir un poco de alimento. De esa forma haría rendir por unos años más el dinero de su padre y mejor lo invirtiera en la luz de sus ojos. Al menos a «él» lo consideraba una buena razón para seguir de pie; Gohan se había convertido en TODO para ella. Por su puesto que era su alegría, la sonrisa de cada mañana, su motivación e impulso de todos los días. Su mayor anhelo era convertirlo en un hombre de bien: exitoso, inteligente, fuera del mundo de las artes marciales para que no contara con el mismo destino que su padre. Así en un futuro, sus hijos y su esposa no sufrieran esa ausencia tan dolorosa, ¿pero de ahí que? No solamente se era madre en este mundo sino también mujer, y como tal necesitaba de su compañero de vida. Todos los roles quizás los podía desempeñar bien pero era frustrante tener que ocultar ese lado femenino, esa sed, ese disfrute de intimidad que gozaba en sus brazos.

No había distinción en sus días, cada uno de ellos parecía exactamente la misma copia del anterior. Habían perdido esa chispa tan particular que les llenaba en todo momento. El único sonido que le aturdía siempre era el vapor que salía chillante de la olla de presión que hervían sobre las brazas de la estufa. Las cortinas de las cocina se revoloteaban hechizadas con el aire de las montañas; adoraba ese olor a tierra mojada, a hierba fresca. Era el aroma que le hacía tener fe en la familia. También le representaba felicidad aunque últimamente era más «añoranza» porque recordaba su presencia.

¿Cuándo iba a volver a sentir esa paz en su interior?

...

Por desgracia volvió a su realidad, cerró la ventana pero algo hacía que no cerrará del todo; ese ligero detalle captó su atención. Al buscar la causa, vio que en medio había un pedazo de tela; jaló y por impulso propio cayó el objeto sobre la cama. Con curiosidad lo tomó con las manos y descubrió que se trataba una muñequera azul marino.

«¿Una muñequera?»

Con ella en mano la acercó a su rostro, estudiaba la muñequera a detalle, hasta que de pronto vio unos bordes con las insignia de «S.G»

—...Goku...—dijo sin aire.

Y ahí fue que recordó lo sucedido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Con sentimientos a flor piel cubrió sus labios y sollozó con el mismo dolor de todos los días. Esa cicatriz que nunca cerraría y por más que luchará no sabía cómo curarla. Su cuerpo se fue directo a la cama adoptando una posición «fetal» no podía controlar el llanto, era imposible ¿cómo hacerlo? Si le hacía falta su presencia. Amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Gohan, menguaba el dolor con la alegría que le transmitía su padre. Pero siempre en las noches era igual; reventaba en llanto._

 _El efecto de los calmantes estaba arrojando sus reacciones secundarios en ella, su vista húmeda se nublaba, en cambio las lágrimas se secaban sobre sus mejillas dejando signos de su recorrido. Ella quería ser feliz como todo el mundo lo era. Le tocó el sacrificio más grande de todos por el bien de la humanidad. La misma que en ocasiones le causaba repudia. Y parpadeaba con lentitud, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Con las manos en puños sosteniendo un pañuelo. El sueño la abordaba, sus ojos en cuestión de segundos se cerraron._

 _Y la visión que tenía de la ventana se borró de su vista._

 _..._

 _Un peso extra se sintió caer del otro lado de la cama, eso provocó que abriera los ojos con ligereza. Entre visión pixeleada estudió ese cuerpo que mantenía sus brazos debajo de la cabeza; apreció con dificultad una playera negra, un pantalón naranja flojo y ...un cabello negro rebelde decorado por una aureola de ángel._

 _—¿G..o..k..u..? —con la voz entrecortada apenas dijo su nombre, aunque por instante dudó— ¿Será un sueño?—frotó con la mano su frente._

 _El de cabello negros volteó con una amplia sonrisa._

 _—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de llorar, Milk?—preguntó clavando la mirada en su afligida esposa._

 _Fue ahí, que ya no le quedó la menor duda; era él._

 _—Goku, yo...—levantó su rostro de la almohada._

 _—Es que si sigues así yo no puedo entrenar. Tú llanto lo percibo en el otro mundo—rascó su mejilla—pierdo la concentración. Además me inquieta un poco verte así._

 _Milk incorporó medio cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo, y poco a poco en sus labios se pintaba una sonrisa._

 _Sin más se lanzó sobre el cuerpo masculino._

 _—¡GOKUUU! ¡Eres tú! ¡Mi Goku!—reía y lloraba al tempo restregaba su rostro en él._

 _—Si, soy yo. ¿Pues quién más podría ser?—soltó una risita._

 _—¡NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME HAZ HECHO FALTA!—le daba de puñetazos en el pecho._

 _—...Milk, no, no te pongas así._

 _—¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Yo sola con Gohan, haciéndome responsable de todo! No tienes idea de lo pesado que es._

 _—Lo sé, eres extraordinaria._

 _—¿Haz...haz comido bien, Goku?—preguntó inesperadamente dejando de golpearlo—te conozco tan bien que podría asegurar que las nubes te haz de estar comiendo._

 _—Kaio-sama cocina delicioso—sonrió aniñado— siempre me tiene algo de comer después de entrenar. Bubbles le ayuda con la preparación de los alimentos._

 _—...entiendo._

 _—Bien, es hora de irme—se levantó de la cama._

 _—¿Tan pronto?...pensé que te quedarías._

 _—No puedo, debo volver—se acercó a la ventana y antes de desaparecer Milk lo tomó de la espalda._

 _—¡Espera, por favor! No te vayas, Goku—lloró con sentimiento aferrándose a él—yo...yo no puedo sola con esto, es difícil para mí. Necesitamos de ti, de tu presencia. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar así cuando todos son felices?_

 _—Fue por el bien de la humanidad, Milk—contestó con seriedad._

 _—A mí la humildad no me importa ¡yo quiero a mi familia junta!—más apretaba el abrazo—...simplemente quiero ser feliz y sonreír con sinceridad otra vez._

 _Él volteó y la miró sobre su hombro._

 _—¿No eres feliz?—ésta negó—¿Pero, por qué ...?_

 _—Porque te necesito a ti._

 _—Prometo volver en siete años—tal contestación parecía una burla._

 _—¿Eh? ...siete años—rió por lo absurdo—¿y qué se supone que haré en ese lapso de tiempo, lo dices como si se tratara de horas y no años—él volteó escapando de sus brazos, se agachó un poco para igualar estatura y acercó su rostro al de ella._

 _—Entonces dime...¿Qué puedo hacer por ti para qué seas feliz?_

 _Y la respuesta se repitió._

 _—Yo te quiero a ti._

 _El par de ojos azabaches se observaron por un instante._

 _«Yo solo te quiero a ti para ser feliz, a ti Goku»_

 _—¿Acaso es algo inalcanzable lo que estoy pidiendo?—se miraba más afligida y necesitada que nunca._

 _Esa mujer que tenía frente a su rostro no era «su Milk». ¿En dónde estaba esa mujer testaruda, fuerte, con aires irreverentes? En ese momento solo vio lo inverso, y supo realmente que lo que ella le decía no era nada más que la pura verdad. Ese forma de pensar tan egoísta, que por completo le hacía olvidar otras cosas de importancia; pero le era muy difícil cortar esos lazos saiyajines porque en su venas corría algo poderoso de querer ser fuerte, de entrenar, de pelear con poderosos sujetos; era algo inevitable. Aunque por un instante trataba de comprender un poco por lo que pasaba su familia. Era algo horrendo estar entrenando con Kaio-sama y escuchar el llanto de su mujer traspasar el dorado de las nubes. Si ya hacía más de un año de su partida, de la convicción que tuvo en decidir solo entrenar y ¿aún era posible que ella estuviese así?_

 _Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo._

 _Él tomó de su barbilla e inesperadamente le plantó un beso. Ésta lo recibió deseosa mientras unía las palmas de sus manos al nivel del pecho. La escena era tal cual como el ultimo beso que se habían dado en Kame-House frente al maestro Roshi. Y le prometió que volvería para regresar a casa a comer su deliciosa comida. Sin embargo no volvió, se olvido de esa promesa que dejó en el aire y ahora era el momento de enmendar aunque sea un poco el sufrir de su mujer. Hacerla sonreír, que estuviese alegre para que él desde el otro mundo lo estuviera también._

 _La cargó en brazos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos que tan vidriosos y azabaches hablaban por sí solos._

 _«Yo solo te quiero a ti, Goku»_

 _«Quiero ser feliz»_

 _Y eso mismo era lo que daría otra vez; felicidad a su vida. Quería plasmarle algo en su diario vivir que llenara ese hueco de su ausencia, para que irónicamente estuviese su presencia otra vez en el calor de su hogar._

 _La recostó sobre la cama montándose sobre ella; caricias tiernas eran ejecutadas con las yemas de los dedos que acariciaban sus mejillas, sus narices se frotaban amorosamente y en sus miradas se destilaban grandes rayos de ilusión. Como en los viejos tiempos quitó su playera negra arrogándola al suelo para así volver su rostro al de ella y sonreír ampliamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo, transmitiendo una gran sinceridad. Era el momento de quererse, de amarse un poquito, ameritaba la unión de sus cuerpos, era lógico. Nadie más que la propia Milk era privilegiada por conocer el rol de amante de Goku. Y así mismo fue; al unir sus labios la magia se apoderó de la situación, sus ojos se cerraron dando pase al amor._

 _El corazón mientras danzaban tiernamente ese baile ya conocido para ellos, habló por solo:_

 _—Goku, ten mi corazón—le ofrecía lo más valioso en ella._

 _Se repetía la frase una y otra vez mientras se hacían con el amor a detalle._

 _»Goku, «ten» mi corazón._

 _Y lo recibió, lo tomó entre sus manos y bebió de él. Porque tenía que admitir que también la necesitaba, también la extrañaba, pero sobretodo desde el más allá también extrañaba su presencia. De igual manera era su anhelo; de tanto pensar en el sufrir de su mujer, lo materializó. Y cuando menos pensó se encontraba de pie sobre el pasto verde de Paoz observando su modesta casa._

 _Entonces el deseo había sido mutuo, prolijo y ejecutado con el más grande amor._

 _La sed menguó entre la terrícola y el ángel mientras ésta reposaba en la blancura de su pecho musculoso, saciada y manipulada por las manos de él. Esas manos que siempre serían las únicas que tendrán ese derecho de tocarla, esas manos y de nadie más._

 _Goku se vestió dejando completamente dormida a Milk entre las sábanas blancas; la observaba sonriente porque bien sabía que a partir de ahora sería feliz, y sin importar esos siente años que los separarían, ella estaría firme en su espera. La primera luz de alborada entró por la ventana de la recámara y su «cuerpo físico» desaprecia desintegrándose como si se tratase de un holograma con mágicos brillos._

 _—Nos vemos en siete años, Milk—y desapareció._

 _Cuando despertó la mujer, volteó desorbitada al otro lado de la cama y como era de esperarse él ya no estaba. Adormecida con los efectos de los calmantes se levantó enrollando su cuerpo con una sábana. Fue hacia la ventana y sosteniéndose del marco fijó su vista al cielo y por alguna extraña razón de sus labios salió la frase de:_

 _—Te prometo que voy a sonreír, Goku._

 _Sin embargo, no detectó que sobre la ventana su ángel había dejando aquella muñequera como muestra de que lo sucedido no había sido un sueño, sino su presencia había estado con ella en su afligido sentir. Volvió a la cama y su cuerpo se desmoronó quedando dormida._

* * *

Lo recordó.

No había sido un sueño, había sido algo real. El propio sabor de sus labios, la fragancia de su piel le arrojaba evidencias de que su querido Goku estuvo con ella bajó la intimidad de sus cuerpos.

 _»Goku, «Ten» mi corazón._

Y bajo la incertidumbre; la felicidad volvería.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _7 años después._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Gohan, hijo date prisa. Llegaremos tarde al torneo de las artes marciales y quedamos reunirnos con los demás.

—Si,mamá—salió el jovencito de 16 años con un atuendo de capa roja y casco bastante peculiar.

—¿Así vas a ir ...?—volteó con los ojos desorbitados—¿Qué clase de traje es ese?

—¿No es genial, mamá?—hizo sin fin poses ridículas—¡Soy el único, el inigualable ...SOY EL GRAN SAIYAMAN!—terminó su show colando sus manos sobre el casco formando un gran corazón.

Su madre simplemente rió en compañía de su padre.

«Estos jóvenes de ahora»

—Milk, es hora de irnos—dijo el rey Ox Satán—los chicos han de estar esperándonos.

—Tiene razón, papá.

Sin embargo, no podían irse sin la personita más importante. Porque que hoy, no sólo el torneo era motivo para estar contentos sino había un reencuentro especial que después de 7años al fin se cumpliría.

»Goku, «Ten» mi corazón. Esa frase que sin pensar formaría el segundo nombre más especial para ella.

Un pequeñito de cabellos negros con formas de picos de diversos tamaños, salió corriendo de la habitación con traje color naranja.

—¡Abuelito Ox Satán, espérame!

Goten fue la germinación de una promesa, de una noche donde se sembró el amor, donde se sacio ese parte necesitada que estaba afligida al borde del desespero. Tal y como pensó, Goku había cumplido su promesa, porque en Goten encontró Su Presencia, la sonrisa, la felicidad constante a través del negro de su ojos, porque al verlo tan parecido a él la vida de los Son se tornó pasajera, tanto para Gohan, Ox Satán, pero sobre todo para ella. Recobró esa actitud guerrera que parecía esfumársele de las manos. "En su ausencia, sintió su presencia" ironías inexplicables de la vida. Entonces esos 7 años fueron pura felicidad.

Milk tomó al pequeño Goten de la mano.

—Vámonos, hijo.

—Si, mamá.

Las cuatro personas atravesaron la puerta y fueron iluminados por la luz brillante de la esperanza.

 _»Porque hoy es un día especial para mí, para todos, pero principalmente para ti mi querido Goten._

 **FIN.**

 **Gracias por leer querido lector ¡nos leemos para la próxima! :D**

* * *

 ** _Nota del final._**

 _No quiero extenderme mucho, primeramente si te pasaste a leer te doy la gracias. Ya tenía entre cejas escribir algo sobre Milk y como resultado nació este One Shot, le hice caso a mi mente y lo plasme tal cual. Me impulsó un poco la falta de historias de [Goku x Milk] solo he tenido la oportunidad de leer un solo capítulo de un fic que está iniciando, de ahí en fuera solo los he visto como personajes complementarios en las historias. Pero bueno, me di la oportunidad, y siendo que manejé poco a Goku, realmente me esforcé mucho para que no se saliera del papel, es un personaje complicado, y en cuanto al pequeño Lemon, pues lo hice muy sutil, porque eso me inspiran ellos: dulzura. Si hubiera sido muy explícita en la escena siento que no se hubiera visto bien en ellos. Bueno sin más, espero que les haya sido de su agrado._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**


End file.
